


Лабиринт

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Спецквест, талигойский юг [4]
Category: Inception (2010), Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Art, Crossover, Dreamsharing, Gen, Illustrations, Labyrinth References, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к работе "Тени снов", кроссовер с фильмом "Начало" К.Нолана
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Спецквест, талигойский юг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927387
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Лабиринт

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тени снов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429614) by [fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020). 



> Задание: [scp-1322, "The other side", "Другая сторона", или "Тот свет"](http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-1322)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/45/xDvagys3_o.jpg)


End file.
